Rustle in the Trees
by chibisrule943
Summary: Walking down the forest for a rest...Naruto encounters one of his his worst nightmares...or does he? this was requested by Hmmyaoi.


Ok people this is...another story...it wasn't my idea though...

Itachi: .yes it was...

Y:...no it wasn't...

Itachi: ..Then who said that you take request...

Y: ...uh...the tooth fairy..?

Itachi:...no you...

Y: ...fine...I ADMIT THE DEED!! HAPPY NOW ITACHI-CHAN!!

Itachi: ...HN

Y:...well anyway this is for my good friend HMMYAOI

Itachi: ...

HMMYAOI requested an itanaru:

Rules:

Naruto's 12

Itachi must ditch Kisame somewhere…….

Stuck in genjutsu

lol…. a stalker Itachi

……and…A LEMON!!

Ok that's the rules….which I think I can do that….hmmm….ok I'm positive I can do it.

**Pairing: itanaru**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime…..if I did…..WHY AM I EVEN WRITING FANFICTION!!**

**Warning: this is a yaoi fic…which means boy on boy….and if you don't like lemons…then I suggest you get out now…BWHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA**

Itachi:……dammit…you mean….

y:….(smirk)….Itachi….yes you and Naru….

Itachi:…..can't you make yaoi Itachi do it

Y:….fine….scaredy cat

Itachi:….Hn

**Rustle in the trees**

The sky swiftly changed to Scarlett as the daytime turned to night as team 7 traveled as quickly as they could in the brush towards Konoha

Kakashi softly smiled from underneath his mask as he looked back at his pupils as they once again bickered to each other. The copy ninja chuckled remembering how much alike his new team was to the one he was on long ago.

The team he was on before the Kyuubi attack…..He missed those times, but now the world was back to a new generation. A generation of new ninja…The next breed of ninja that could succeed the other generations.

A generation that could fix the past mistakes.

''Kakashi-sensei, when can we have a break?'' asked Sakura the pink –haired female ninja of the team wanting a much needed rest….The trip per say was long and relentless and since they didn't have a break all of the young ninjas were exhausted.

''Hmm….'' Kakashi turned his head towards the others to see that they were panting as well, on closer inspection he could see that trickles of sweat fell from their faces as the two young ninja's, Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other with a vigor trying to hold back the fact that they were tired. ''Well…ok…but only an hour.''

''Hai sensei!!'' chorused the young ninja's as they landed down in a clearing.

''Ahh….Kakashi-sensei….I'm going to take a walk…'' said Naruto as he jogged into the forest.

''BE BACK BEFORE THE HOUR'S UP!!'' yelled out Kakashi as he let his pack drop to the forest's floor as he went down, picking up a fishing rod, while Sasuke did the same.

''I'll just sit down for a while…''said Sakura leaning against the rough bark of the tree. skidding her skin as she slid down to the ground in exhaustion.

Naruto closed his eyes softly as he walked down the small forest path, letting himself relax as the cool forest air hit his skin…..he opened his eyes as he felt something touch him lightly, seeing that it was a leaf. A simple leaf that was changing as the seasons changed…he wished the villagers did too…but that was just a dream.

Dreams never come true….they're only things that you wish could become reality. He believed in them when he was five…but that was soon lost has the villagers hatred for him became more apparent. His life after that turned into turmoil. Even with the hatred.

He didn't want to die. He still needed to accomplish his goals.

Naruto sighed as he soon came to a stop at the waterfall…His favorite spot to relax in…and the only spot he could. A place of his own. What he didn't realize was that he wasn't alone….in the bushes hid someone that stared at him through lust filled red eyes. It was Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi's pov

As I watched in my angel in the bushes….I saw that it was the perfect time to claim him….He's alone so now's the perfect place to use my sharingan….He's so strong-willed, only my Mangekyu sharingan dimension can diminish his hope…he's so innocent that I want it all for myself…the pureness that comes just from one boy.

Watching Naruto from this distance I can't help but smirk as I recall what I did to get rid of Kisame…my partner. He's just a fool, which made it much easier to rid myself of him for now.

_I sat down in a stool as Kisame and I decided it was time for a break…and a time to relax for our mission which was once again to catch the Kyuubi jinchiriki. I had purposely deterred the capture as long as I could to keep leader-san away from my Naruto-kun….but it's getting harder to do that. I must claim him now._

_Watching in the corner of my eyes I could see Kisame drink the liquid, swallowing as much as possible, I smirked at this rate…he'd be drunk in no time. I suddenly blinked as a cup was pushed right in my face by the drunken Kisame. I just scowled at the venom and took it away from his hand._

_Kisame grinned as he saw me take the offered item and turned around as he ordered more, while I just looked at the cup once more before spilling its contents into a nearby flowering pot. I smirked as I saw Kisame slowly wobble on his what seems to be seventh cup, this meant one thing….he had become drunk. It was now my time to go, so I gave one more smirk before disappearing away from the bar…it was now time to claim what's rightly fully mine._

I gently licked my lips as they started to dry themselves, watching as Naruto looked at the waterfall's waves splash against one another in an almost hypnotic way…though it seemed the blond had been put into one was he watched as the waves smashed into the water, dissolving to become one with the lakes tides…. I stepped closer to get a more better picture of the blond..but accidently stepped on a fallen tree branch, causing the tension to thicken as Naruto came out of his trance.

End of Itachi's pov

''Sasuke-teme…I told you guys to leave me alone!!'' yelled Naruto as he turned towards the bush only to receive a solemn chuckle, this wasn't Sasuke. The blond stood to run back towards the camp, but instead was met with a muscular chest.

''Hello Naruto-kun'' said the voice in a husky sort of tone.

''I-i-itachi…''stuttered Naruto as his eyes held slight fear in them.

''what is it, Naruto-kun?..Your not scared of me are you?'' said Itachi as he chuckled lightly at the blond.

''LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BASTARD!!'' yelled Naruto.

''Why Naruto-kun? You seem to like the spot you are now.. .'' said Itachi slightly smirking. Naruto growled and did the most irresponsible thing to do…..turning around too see the most dangerous thing ever made the Mangekyu sharingan.

''Oh shit….'' it was the last thing the blond could say as darkness engulfed him.

Naruto opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness, he shuddered, it was just like in his nightmares…..to be alone in nothing but black. The blond moved to get up only to see, he couldn't, he turned only to sigh in aggravation as he saw that he was bound by ropes….and on a bed?...what the hell?...how did he get on a bed..?...

As the blond struggled in his bonds he couldn't help but notice another weight slide onto the bed….this unnerved the blond, he looked up to see his nightmare, Itachi. The man was sliding over to him stealthily as possible like all Uchiha…gracefully. Naruto looked down only to regret it as he saw that he was no longer clothed…he was now naked, but he didn't know why…and he didn't want to find out.

''Itachi….''whispered the blond.

''Hush now Naru-Chan…..I'm going to make all the pain better' 'said Itachi through lustful eyes.

''What…..no….'' yelled out Naruto in a soft almost inaudible voice.

''I promise…''said Itachi with a smirk,'' it'll make you feel alive again.'' Naruto looked at Itachi with blue eyes wide as Itachi took his chance and dove in swiftly capturing the blond's lips with his. Naruto tried to push him away only to gasp when Itachi grabbed his member and squeezed it, giving Itachi the opportunity to stick his tongue in which he gladly did, moaning slightly as he explored the blond's mouth, savoring the taste he longed for since he first laid eyes on the angel.

As Itachi continued with the kiss he unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off as he laid on the blond's bare chest. Itachi relished the feeling as he got up, taking a hold of Naruto's member and stroked it softly as he pumped it, making it harden, causing the blond to stiffen.

''ugh…why'd you stop that….ouch…'' Said Naruto as he felt his member throb..waiting for any kind of release. The pain was excruciating, he needed relief, so he shifted uncomfortably in the bed, waiting for any sign that Itachi would help him.

''No….your on your own Naruto-kun'' said Itachi as he smirked down at the blond, '' you say it nicely.''

''what the hell??''' said Naruto'' ugh…please help me Itachi-san….''

''Nope…I want you to beg'' Said Itachi huskily,'' beg me to do it Naruto-kun.''

''ugh….please…ugh…Itachi…I need your help…make me cum….''begged Naruto.

The Uchiha smirked as he pumped the member more, until it finally came, releasing it's contents on Itachi's hand. Itachi smirked and licked it's hand clean of the cum, savoring the taste as he swallowed it…..causing Naruto to shiver.

''Itachi….'''breathed out the blond.

''no…Naruto-kun….'' Itachi looks back at the blond with a smirk,'' it's not over….''

Itachi turned the blond over and gently kissed the blond's neck as he unzipped his pants, reaching the blond's collar bone as he dropped the remaining fabric to the floor, laying on top of the blond Itachi held the blond's lightly by the hair as he straddled Naruto's hips.

Naruto struggled in Itachi's grip, only to be pulled roughly by the hair, stopping his movement…only to struggle once more when he felt something creep up into his entrance, stretching it's insides. Naruto gritted his teeth as Itachi added another finger into him, it was almost enough to make him scream out…but he was too stubborn to show any weakness….he wouldn't allow it.

Itachi smirked as he saw the blond's reluctance to yell out, so he quickly he added his third and last finger, causing the blond to scream out in pain as it tore his insides. The pain was intense in Naruto's eyes…but he could tell there was more…and it wasn't going to be any better.

Itachi soon took his fingers out seeing that he had stretch him enough…smirking as this was going to be his favorite part. Naruto felt the fingers leave his body only to frown when he felt something much bigger at his entrance….This was bad…And it would test his limits.

Itachi placed his member at Naruto's entrance and roughly thrust into him, causing the blond to scream out as jolts of pain struck his body. The thrust caused more pain to corrupt his body, as Itachi was stuck in pleasure as the moment he had been waiting for finally came, it was time for him to get his prize. Naruto blinked as the thrust slowed down in pace, causing him to feel something more…it was a mix of the pain and pleasure. He needed more.

''Ita-itachi…..''breathed out the blond in a hoarse voice.

''Yes Naruto-kun?'' said Itachi looking down at the blond angel.

''…please…..ugh…do it harder….'' said Naruto.

''do what harder?'' teased the raven-haired man.

''FUCK ME TO THE GROUND DAMMIT!!'' yelled Naruto as he glared at Itachi…he hated to beg…but this feeling he wanted..no needed more.

''As you wish, Naruto-kun'' Said Itachi as he thrust in deeper into Naruto causing them both to get hit by waves of pleasure. It was electrifying. Itachi groaned as Naruto's walls closed around his member, causing him to almost break down….looking down at Naruto he could see the blond was at his limit too, Itachi gave one last thrust causing them both to scream out.

''ugh!! ITACHI!!'' yelled Naruto.

''Naruto-kun!!'' yelled out Itachi collapsing on top of the blond.

The darkness was soon broken as the two swirled back to the forest…clothed as if nothing had happened, while Itachi walked over to the blond…embracing him in a hug.

''Naruto-kun….who do you belong too…?'' asked Itachi.

''I belong to you…..Itachi…..''breathed out Naruto as he panted slightly.

''good…now…hold still'' Said Itachi as he nipped lightly on Naruto's neck before biting the sensitive flesh, causing the blond to moan in pain as the blood dripped down. Itachi licked the blood away softly as he hugged the blond tightly in his arms whispering.

''Naruto-kun…you know belong to me…now…and forever,'' Whispered Itachi before they leaned against one another once more with exhaustion.

Y:…god that was long

Itachi:..that is a one-shot you know

Y:…right…

Itachi:…anything you want to say besides the fact it's 1:40

Y:…uh…ok…this is a one-shot…but I'll make it a story with more chapters if you want….but the only one not allowed to answer that is Hmmyaoi….(smirk)…she requested this story so im not allowing her to enter this poll….you answer by pm or review….

Itachi:..also one more announcement

Y:…right…do the poll in my profile..i really need to know what to do to…..it was orderd by leo and onee-san who are against me on this.

Itachi:..hn

y:…REVIEW!!

chow for now YC


End file.
